Stalker Angel
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: With the help of Eli's father, he got permission from Clare's mother to let her go out of town and join Eli for the Gothic Tales Convention, little does Clare know that Eli has a tricky plan up his sleeve, and it will be two nights she won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm rich enough to own Degrassi?

A/N: Okay so after I had a spazz attack after watching Drop the World Pt. 1, I got inspiration to write this short ongoing story. Yes, it's ongoing, because it's going to deal with Eli and Clare's trip to the Gothic Tales Convention, Clare's reaction will be much different in this story because I don't think I can write Eli going insane about Clare being distant with him, I truly can't, it pains me. I already had a crazy fangirl attack about it, so I don't think you guys deserve to read it again, and knowing me, it'll be much harsher than the way Clare would've said it. My fangirl attack was just, yeah… you can ask one of my besties **clareandeli4eva**, she was there.

Anyhoo, on with the story! I hope you guys like it!

Important Notes: It is rated M because it's going to have some sweet lovely romance in it. Some fluff too. Oh and Eli's story Stalker Angel has nothing to do with this two-shot, three-shot? I don't know, but yeah it has NOTHING to do with it, I just thought it would go well with this yeah… I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p>Stalker Angel<p>

Summary: With the help of Eli's father, he got permission from Clare's mother to let her go out of town and join Eli for the Gothic Tales Convention, little does Clare know that Eli has a tricky plan up his sleeve, and it will be two nights she won't forget.

* * *

><p><em>She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change. Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June.<em>

**_Drops of Jupiter – Train;_**

Chapter 1

"Remember to call me when you get there."

"I know mom, I'll call you when we get there." Clare said.

I smirked as I put Clare's bags into the back of Morty, listening to Clare's mother lecture her daughter. Clare hugged her mother and she finally broke from her grasp and walked up to me. I opened the door for her and she slid into the hearse. I waved her mother off and walked around to the driver's side. Clare was already messing with the radio by the time I climbed inside. I turned the ignition on and swatted her hand away and played the CD, which was a mix of her music and mine.

We were on our way back to my place, since Bullfrog was going to be driving us to the Bloomington. Clare and I would be sitting in the back of his truck. A perfect time for cuddling since Bloomington was an hour and forty five minutes away. I pulled up into the driveway and Clare climbed out as soon as I turned the ignition off. She walked around to the back to grab her stuff, but I somehow beat her to it.

"I'll get this Clare, you go ahead inside." I said.

"Eli come on let me help." Clare whined.

"No, go inside and tell CeCe and Bullfrog that we're here, I'll put the bags in the truck."

Clare nodded and kissed me chastely and bounced inside while I grabbed her bags and walked to his truck and placed them in the back. It was sunny out, so I didn't have to worry about it raining or anything. Once I was done I walked into the house, and found Clare helping mom in the kitchen. Dad walked out and he had a bag hanging off his shoulder and he carried two large suitcases with him. I pinned my eyebrows together and stopped him.

"We're going away for two days, why do you guys have the big suitcases?" I asked.

"Ask your mother, she's the one that packed her closet in there." Dad laughed.

"I heard that!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and stole the glass that Clare had in her hand and took a few sips of the water and ignored her protesting. Mom playfully smacked the side of my head and I grinned sheepishly at both of them.

"Okay so, are we all ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, wait no I have to get my stuff." I said.

"Oh, Bullfrog had already put all of our things in the truck. We should all be ready to go." Mom said. Clare nodded and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled down at her and she said, "This is going to be so exciting! Thank you for doing this Eli, I really needed some time away with my other family." I laughed at her little joke and kissed the top of her head.

"Well we're glad we could take you along with us. We got so excited to see that Eli's story was published, even if it was a little gruesome and dark, but I liked it." Mom winked at me.

Before I could respond there was a loud honking outside and dad screamed, "Come on! Let's get this show on the road!"

We all shared a small laugh and exited the house, and I opened the door for Clare and she climbed into the back seats of the pick-up truck, I climbed in after her and my mom walked around and she climbed into the passenger seat. Soon enough, we were on the road to Bloomington.

* * *

><p>We have been on the road for almost thirty minutes and I was beginning to get very bored. Clare was leaning against me, listening to my parents tell embarrassing kid stories of me. Each time they would tell something not so funny – to me – Clare would burst into a series of cute, uncontrolled giggles, and she would glance up at me as if she couldn't believe it. I had my arm draped around her shoulders and was dangerously close to her breast.<p>

But, she was too busy listening to my parents that she didn't seem to realize. The laughter soon died down when mom started yelling at dad about taking the wrong exit just now. It made me laugh, and Clare glanced up at me, surprised.

I hadn't really said a word since we got on the road, and I guess my sudden outburst surprised her. While mom and dad argued in the front, I managed to steal a short kiss from her. Clare squeaked and pushed me away. She hissed; "They'll see us." I frowned and grazed my fingertips along the top of her breast through her floral top. Clare whimpered and she shifted in her seat.

"Eli!" She hissed.

"Come on, they're not paying attention," I whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder; "Just stay quiet." I added. Clare bit her bottom lip, something she always did when she was debating what to do. It's been weeks since Clare let me touch her for the first time, it was through her shirt, sometimes underneath when she was comfortable, but it still counts. She was tentative about it all the time, but after I get her in the mood, she would just whimper and moan and beg me to touch her. That alone, the very thought made the front of my jeans tighten and I instantly stiffened in posture.

My hand moved over her breast by accident and Clare held back a whimper.

She arched her back just slightly and I moved my arm so it was around her side, but my head reached up and I softly grabbed her breast, giving it a small squeeze. Watching her bite her lip and close her eyes really made the problem in my pants grow painfully hard and I had to try and contain myself.

"You kids are awfully quiet back there." Dad said.

I instantly pulled my hand from her breast and placed it on her waist when mom turned around to check on us. Clare's head fell to my shoulder and she sighed heavily. I chuckled and reached up to pat her head.

"How long do we have until we get there?" I asked.

"Less than an hour. We might stop to get something to eat on the way, if you guys are hungry that is." Mom said. She turned around to glance at us and Clare and I both stared at her like "innocent little kids." She rolled her eyes and turned back around. I sighed and leaned over, whispering in Clare's ear, "I guess we will have to wait when we get to the hotel."

Clare glanced over at me and smirked lightly.

"I guess so." She whispered against my lips and she reached down and stroked my cock through my jeans.

I gasped and bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back any noise that threatened to fall from my lips.

"You tease." I muttered.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>I know this was a short first chapter, but it was mainly just a teaser ;) The next two chapters will be very um... yeah the Gothic Tales Convention will be the next chapter, most of it by the way, and then the final chapter will um... yeah you should know where this is going ;)<p>

So yeah, reviews are welcome!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm rich enough to own Degrassi? **I do own the picture that I described for Stalker Angel, the story isn't mine, but the picture that is described is ;) I might draw it out so you guys can see it ;)**

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I have reasons, but I don't want to get into much detail about it. Don't hate me? Here is the second chapter. I was a little distracted with writing it, so I know it sucks…

Thanks to **eclarerocks** because she helped me plan out this chapter! This chapter is for you! Haha, it seems like you're the person that gets most dedications from me, oh wait, because you're awesome ;D

And, **clareandeli4eva**, she helped me with the picture for Stalker Angel, thanks friend! :)

* * *

><p>Stalker Angel<p>

Summary: With the help of Eli's father, he got permission from Clare's mother to let her go out of town and join Eli for the Gothic Tales Convention, little does Clare know that Eli has a tricky plan up his sleeve, and it will be two nights she won't forget.

* * *

><p><em>They are turning my head out, t<em>_o see what I'm all about. __Keeping my head down, t__o see what it feels like now. __But, I have no doubt. O__ne day, we're gonna get out._

**_Lover's in Japan - Coldplay;_**

Chapter 2

After we ate at a fast food restaurant, we were finally at the hotel. Bullfrog and CeCe walked inside to get the reservation; Clare and I were stuck with getting the bags. I managed to carry half of them while she took hold of two of her own. We walked inside and Bullfrog held two keys in his hands.

"Okay so, the convention doesn't start for another hour. Here's your room." Bullfrog handed the key to me and I looked down at my full hands. I opened my mouth and he rolled his eyes and he slipped the card between my teeth. I looked over at Clare and she blinked a few times.

"I thought I was… sharing a room with CeCe." She stated in a soft whisper.

"I only told my mom that so she would let you come with me." I said.

Clare blushed and she nodded and followed me to the elevator after Bullfrog and CeCe grabbed their bags, leaving me with mine. I took the key out from my mouth and pressed the button with the arrow pointing up on the wall. Clare stepped inside as well as my parents before me and I walked in after them.

Dad had pressed a different button, because his room was on the third floor, while mine and Clare's is on the fourth. When the doors opened, mom and dad stepped out and before the doors closed, dad turned around and said, "Remember what I told you Eli, you two behave. I'm too young to be having grand kids."

The doors closed and Clare slapped my arm.

"What is he talking about?" A blush appeared on her cheeks and I chuckled.

"Clare, he was just being a dad. He told me to use protection if we're going to fuck." I said. Clare flinched at my choice of words and she just rubbed her arm uncomfortably. I glanced over at her and the doors opened. Clare stepped out before me, took the key from my hand and looked at the number. I followed her and she opened the door once she found the room.

Clare stepped into the room and I followed after her. I placed my bags on the bed on the far left, while Clare took the bed to the right. She was quiet while she pulled out a pair of clothes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I stopped myself from doing so.

"I'm going to take a shower." Clare said softly.

"Can I join you?" I smirked.

I figured cracking a joke might lighten up the mood, but the look in Clare's eyes when she shook her head told me otherwise. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I flinched and frowned. Was she mad at me? One minute we were okay, and fooling around in the back of my dad's truck, now she's being insensitive and very weird on the sex subject.

We have talked about it before, when we were in my room having the most heated make-out session. But, I told her, like always, that I will wait when she is ready.

Clare's virginity is something I really couldn't wait to take, because that means we would be closer and I would be forever hers, and she would be forever mine – as cliché as it sounds. I sighed and pulled the Gothic Tales comic book out of my bag and flipped it open to my story.

I read through it, and blanked out, remembering when I told Clare of the ending, when I changed it again.

_"He slits her throat, drinks her blood and forever they are one."_

I smirked, remembering how scared she looked. I went home after dropping her off and explained to her that I wasn't going to kill her. That it's just a fictional story. She was still very hesitant about it, but she soon got over it. I lay on the bed, reading my story again, and after a few minutes, Clare walked out, wearing one of the many floral dresses she owns, and I smiled at her.

She smiled faintly at me and placed her dirty clothes in a plastic bag that she grabbed a few seconds ago. I sighed and got up, walking to her. Clare flinched when I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Clare what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing—

"Don't lie to me, please." I interrupted her.

Clare sighed. "I'm just… I don't want your parents thinking that you and I are going to be having sex… just because we're sharing a room together."

I barked out a laugh and spun her around, wrapping my arms around her waist. She blinked up at me and I pushed her curly hair behind her ear. "Clare, I'm not going to have sex with you. I mean, you know how my dad is. I already told him countless times that we're not going to have sex. He's just you know… being himself." I explained.

Clare nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She got up on her tip toes and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Clare pulled away and she smiled up at me.

"Come on, we have to get to the convention."

"Clare, we have about thirty minutes until then, we can stay here, relax." I reached up and cupped her neck, and watched her lips tug into a small smile. I was just about to lean down and kiss her again, but she beat me to it, her lips clashing over mine. Clare slipped her tongue between my lips and I kissed her back.

She raked her fingers in my hair and I pushed her on the bed, my upper body lying on top of hers while my lower body lay comfortably between her legs. Clare whimpered when I pressed my hips into hers and I pulled my lips back to kiss her neck. Clare gasped and I pushed my hand up her side and cradled it over her breast through the low collar of her dress.

"Eli, we can't… not now!" Clare moaned.

I ignored her, and pushed my hips into hers harder. She cried out and arched her back into me.

"I love that sound." I whispered huskily.

"W-what sound?" Clare asked.

"Clare you know what sound I'm speaking of." I responded.

"What sound?" She asked again.

I pressed my hips into hers, and rubbed myself against her, listening to her whimper in her throat. Clare separated her legs and she wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I groaned and thrust my hips faster, listening to her whimper in my ear.

Just as it was getting good, a knock on the door caused us to pull away from each other, Clare somehow ended up at the top of the bed while I scooted so far away that my back came in contact with the wall, hard. Of course it had to be my dad walking in, and my mom following behind him. They switched glances between us and I looked away; Clare was blushing and fixing her dress.

"Did we interrupt something?" Dad asked.

"No." We both answered a bit quickly.

Dad and mom rolled their eyes and elbowed each other's sides suggestively. I thought it was funny, but Clare continued to look at the ground as if she just walked in on me naked or something. The thought made me laugh and roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we'll pick you kids up in a little while."<p>

"You're not coming in?" I asked as Clare and I climbed out of the truck.

"We'll be coming in later. We have stuff to do." Dad said.

I nodded and took Clare's hand, and waved them off as they drove away, leaving Clare and me in front of the building. I turned around and glanced over at her. She smiled up at me. "Well, let's get this party started." Clare led me inside and I smirked and trailed behind her.

The inside was full of an enormous sea of people. There a bunch of amazingly drawn and painted posters hanging up on the wall with the author's stories written off to the side of it. I got a little too excited, and I practically ran across the room, dragging Clare behind me. I was surprised I didn't tear her arm off. I looked up on the wall and smiled, looking at the drawing that was used for my story. It was simple, but very detailed.

Rachel had her throat slit, and blood was dripping down into the white dress she wore, it was pretty layered and thin straps, and she was in Malcolm's arms, with a knife against her throat and he was kissing her neck. At the top of the poster there was a very faded drawing of Malcolm drinking Rachel's blood, and it was dribbling down his chin and into the white t-shirt he wore. The idea itself was very morbid, having someone draw it out like this made my day. I looked over at Clare and she looked horrified.

"As if the story was enough." Clare said.

"Ha ha, I know, but it's really amazing though, the drawing." I responded.

"It is, but I think it's more morbid than your story." She giggled.

I shrugged. "I agree, but it's still cool."

"It is. I'm really proud of you." Clare smiled.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her, in front of everybody. I could feel her face burning, but she soon relaxed and she kissed me back, her fingers coming up to lace through my hair. The kiss was short, but I didn't mind.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Clare asked as we both walked around to look at the other posters.

"Anything you want." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me, blinking curiously. "Anything?" Clare asked.

I nodded.

"Anything."

Clare smiled and she leaned up and placed her hand next to her mouth and she whispered something in my ear, making my lips curl up slowly into a wicked grin.

"If you're up to it." I said as she pulled away.

"I am," She responded and leaned up to kiss my cheek, "that's why I suggested it."

I chuckled and kissed her temple.

If only she knew what I was planning for her.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Okay so to be honest, I didn't really understand the whole competition for the Gothic Tales entry thing. So, I figured that I would just add in here that a few people got their stories selected to be published, as well as Eli's. Adding the painted posters was a good idea neh? I think it would've been awesome to do that! So, yeah. This chapter was a little longer than the other, do you guys like it? The next chapter you get to find out what Clare and Eli are going to do :)<p>

So, if you want to know, leave me some reviews! Reviews equals faster updates!

Until then..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm rich enough to own Degrassi? **I do own the picture that I described for Stalker Angel, the story isn't mine, but the picture that is described is ;) I might draw it out so you guys can see it ;)**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the third and final chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Um…

Oh and to the anon that left me a negative review, your review, for lack of the better word, sucks. Okay, thanks, bye ;)

* * *

><p>Stalker Angel<p>

Summary: With the help of Eli's father, he got permission from Clare's mother to let her go out of town and join Eli for the Gothic Tales Convention, little does Clare know that Eli has a tricky plan up his sleeve, and it will be two nights she won't forget.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this moment's come it's so incredible that we're alone. There's so much to be said and done. It's impossible not to be overcome, will you forgive me if I feel this way, Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK, so take this feeling'n make it grow. Never let it - never let it go. Don't let go of the things you believe in<em>_._

**_Don't Let Go – Bryan Adams;_**

Chapter 3

"Did you guys have fun?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, it was okay. Not really what I expected." I answered as I opened the door for Clare, and she climbed into the back of the truck, and I climbed in after her.

"Oh, well… that's too bad. Would you guys like to get some dinner? Or would you rather just order room service at the hotel?" CeCe asked.

I glanced over at Clare and she shrugged. "I'd rather eat at the hotel, plus I wouldn't mind going swimming."

Clare gave me a suggestive wink and I smirked. I know where this is going. We were soon driving away from the building and heading back to hotel. When we arrived, Clare and I went up to our room. As we stepped into the elevator, her phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh, hey mom—

_"Clare Dianne Edwards! Didn't I tell you to call me when you get there!"_

I smirked, hearing her mother's scream on the other line. Clare pulled the phone away from her ear, and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry mom, but I forgot. I'm here now and I'll probably text you later. We're about to eat dinner." Liar. We're going swimming, THEN eating dinner. Oh well. Clare reassured her mom that she was going to call her later.

The doors opened and we walked out and headed to the room. I searched for the key, digging into my pockets and frowned. Clare blinked up at me and she asked, "Where's the key?" I shrugged and shoved my hands deep into my pockets, and pressed my lips to a line. Clare's mouth dropped and she punched my shoulder.

"You left the key inside!" She shrieked.

"First, ow, second we can always go to the front and tell them to unlock it."

Clare nodded and she said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She kissed me and I watched her disappear around the corner. When I heard the elevator doors open, I got down on the floor and sat against the door. I waited patiently for Clare to get back, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I figured I would text Adam since he and I haven't talked since school was let out for spring break.

He hasn't been himself since the incident with Fiona. Adam has been masking his actual feelings about what happened. He wasn't upset that she's a lesbian, more upset of the fact that she used him for her own denial. My phone vibrated in my hands and I looked down, checking the message.

_I'm doing good, hanging out with someone at the moment. How are things with you and Clare? ;)  
>–Adam<em>

I rolled my eyes. Adam is still Adam.

I quickly text him back and glanced up when I heard someone walking down the hall, which of course was Clare and I assumed the manager. I got up and watched the old man unlock our door. Clare thanked him and we walked inside. I immediately searched for the key and found it on the dresser. Clare was already rummaging in her bag and I watched as she pulled out a purple and lime green two piece.

"I'll be back." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

I took that chance to pull out my swim trunks from my bag and I removed my clothes and pulled them on. Just as I finished, Clare walked out. I tried my hardest not to stare, but this is the first time I have actually seen Clare this naked. She didn't seem to realize I was staring at her as she wrapped a towel around her body.

Clare glanced up at me and I quickly shook my head from my thoughts and glared at her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Stop staring at me, it's rude." I scoffed playfully.

Clare rolled her eyes and she walked to the door, but then turned around and grabbed the key as well as her sunscreen. I grabbed a towel and then followed her out the door and headed to the elevator. The pool was outside, which is good, I can't stand indoor pools. Clare headed to a chair and she sat down on it.

"Eli, will you rub some sunscreen on my back?" She asked sweetly.

"Suuure." I muttered. I grabbed the bottle and waited for Clare to get situated on her stomach over the towel that lay on the chair. I squirted some of the lotion on my hands and rubbed the thick substance on her back, making sure it's blended into her skin well. She turned her head and said, "Can you get my legs too?" I blushed and nodded.

Not once have I ever thought I would actually be doing this, but now that it's happening, I didn't think it would make me blush tough. As I rubbed the lotion in her legs, I tried my hardest not to touch her inner thighs, especially since my fingers were trailing deeper to her most intimate spot. Clare didn't shift uncomfortably or anything, so I figured she didn't mind. But, I wasn't going to touch her out in the open.

I'm saving that for later.

"Mmmm, Eli your hands are like magic." Clare moaned.

"Thanks." I smirked as I moved my hands up to her shoulders and I massaged the tension out of them. I glanced up when someone jumped in to the pool and I suddenly got an idea. Before Clare could do anything, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and quickly hoisted her body over my shoulder.

"EEK! Eli! What are you doing!" Clare squeaked.

"I say it's time we go for a swim." I said as she continued to wobble over my shoulder. Clare stiffened and turned her head in attempt to see my face.

"I swear Eli; I don't want to get in now! I don't—EEK!"

Before I could let Clare finish her sentence, I ran to the pool and jumped in. She fell off my shoulder once we landed in the water, so when I surfaced, I saw her standing, hair matted to her face, and her arms crossed across her chest. I smiled sheepishly and walked to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Don't be mad." I whispered against her ear.

She shoved me back and I frowned, narrowing my eyebrows at her.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," I cringed at the assertiveness in her tone, "you are going to pay!" Clare smirked and she pounced on me, her hand forcing my head down under the water. I managed to get her hand away and I grabbed her wrists and surfaced. Clare giggled and I flipped my wet hair from my face. She asked, "I told you you would pay!" I smirked and held her wrists in a tight grip, so she won't escape on me.

Clare tried to get away, but I held them tighter.

"Eli, let me go." She demanded.

"No." I responded quickly.

"What? Why not!" She shrieked.

"Because, I'll let you go on one condition." I whispered as I walked towards her, causing her to back up. Once her back was against the wall, she turned her head slightly. I loosened my grip, and placed my hands on her hips, making sure her body was close to mine. She cleared her throat and asked, "What is the condition." Her tone was soft.

Well, I already let go of her wrist, so I don't need it to be done, buuuut then again I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from her.

"Kiss me." I whispered huskily.

Clare rolled her eyes and leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Not like that." I said as she tried to get away, my arms moved securely around her waist. Clare sighed and she placed one of her hands on my shoulders and wrapped the other around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, seeing as we're in a public place, in a pool full of children and adults, but I managed to get her to kiss me back when I pushed my tongue passed her lips.

Clare's small whimper caused me to moan and I reached up and cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Her arms linked around my shoulders and she ran her hands all over my back and I smirked in the kiss when she tugged my bottom lip between her teeth. I reached down and cupped her ass through her purple bathing suit bottoms, making her gasp and pull away from my mouth.

This wouldn't be the first time I touched her ass, but since she was wearing a bathing suit the touching was closer. I groped her, watching her face in doing so. Clare closed her eyes and a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly. Clare didn't respond. I slipped my hand behind the fabric and I gripped her soft flesh. Clare blushed and I smirked and continued to grope her soft, wet flesh.

"Eli…" Clare whispered.

"Hm?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"People are watching." She said.

I pulled away from her neck and noticed that I had like ten people staring at us. I smiled sheepishly and quickly scooped Clare in my arms, carrying her bridal style, and ran up the steps of the pool and tossed her over my shoulder once more as I grabbed our belongings and headed back to the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to eat?" I asked as Clare walked out of the shower.<p>

She rubbed a small towel through her hair and then tossed it on the bed I wasn't sitting on. Clare sat down next to me and scanned over the hotel's menu. While Clare was in the shower, CeCe sent me a text telling me that she was going out to eat, and asked if we wanted to join them. I actually wanted to spend some alone time with Clare, so I told them to go without us.

"How about we order some pizza?" Clare asked.

"That's fine." I said.

While I ordered the pizza, Clare was rummaging through her bag, trying to find something to wear. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked back to the bathroom. After I ordered I quickly stripped out of the clothes I was in, since I took a shower earlier, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and I removed my t-shirt. Clare walked out of the bathroom and she stumbled.

"A-aren't you going to wear a shirt?" She asked, stammering.

"No. I don't wear a shirt to bed, you know this Clare." I purred.

Clare nodded and I lied down on the bed, and opened my arms. Clare smiled and she walked to me. She lay on her side, her head against my chest, and I linked my arms around her waist, keeping her body warm, and close to mine. I reached for the TV remote and was about to turn the TV on, but Clare stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Leave it off. I like the quiet." She responded.

"Um… okay." I responded.

I placed the remote back on the nightstand and sat there, staring blankly at the TV. Clare's fingers were massaging my abs, tentatively, but she was tracing her fingers along my stomach, chest, and arms. I ghost my fingers along her soft arms and tried to figure out what would be a nice thing to do, to kill time. Me being a guy, I smirked at the thought. Clare lifted her head and she poked my cheek.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Eli—

I cut her off, swooping down to kiss her. She gasped and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I pushed her to the middle of the bed and I shifted my body over hers. Clare instinctively opened her legs and she moaned when my lower body came in contact with hers. Our tongues wrestled as we kissed hard. I groaned when her fingers moved in my hair and she tugged at the roots, something she enjoyed doing. I pulled my mouth away and kissed down her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, and breathed shakily. My fingers played with the hem of her shirt, and I slipped them underneath the fabric. I wanted to touch her, but I don't know if she would want me to. Clare arched her back into me, and fortunately I took that as a sign. I reached under her shirt and pulled my head back when I felt her bare chest.

"No bra?" I asked.

"I-I don't wear a bra to bed, you know this… Elijah." Clare blushed. I smirked and cupped her breast, and rolled my thumb over her nipple, feeling it tighten against my touch. Clare bit her bottom lip and she arched into my hand, moaning softly.

"Can I take this off?" I asked, moving my hand out from under her shirt and I tugged on the hem. Clare looked away and swallowed hard.

She blushed and slowly nodded. "If you don't want me to, I won't do it." I said.

"No, I want you to." Clare said.

I nodded and lifted her shirt over her head slowly. When the shirt was tossed to the floor, my eyes immediately went to her breasts. I couldn't help but ogle her body. Clare cleared her throat and I looked up at her face, which was very, very red. "Stop staring at me…" She whispered. I smirked and turned her face to me, and told her to open her eyes.

"You're beautiful Clare and," I moved my hands to her breasts and I softly grabbed them, giving them both a gentle squeeze. Her nipple tightened yet again, against my palms, "I love these." I whispered. Clare blushed harder and she moaned breathily. As I continued to knead her flesh, I dipped down and place a few kisses on her neck. I sucked softly on her skin, not enough to leave a mark. I wouldn't want her going home and her mother automatically assuming she and I fucked each other.

I kissed down her body and gave a small lick to her nipple.

"E-Eli!" Clare whimpered.

I moaned in response, and closed my mouth around her nipple, and began sucking and chewing greedily on it, while I teased the other between my thumb and index finger. Clare threaded her fingers in my hair and she pulled the strands hard, causing me to moan again. Her hips thrust up, and she rubbed herself against me. The friction felt so damn good, and I responded with a thrust of my own. We both moaned as our lower bodies touched each other.

I switched and gave her other breast the same treatment.

"Ohh, Eli!" Clare moaned.

Just as things were getting good, there was a knock on the door, and we both groaned. I pulled away from her and stood up next to the bed. I reached down and picked up Clare's shirt, and handed it to her. She pulled it on. The door was knocked on again, and I reached into my shorts and fixed the most obvious problem in the world. I grabbed my wallet from my pants and pulled out a few bills and walked to the door.

After I paid, I slammed the door shut with my foot, and made my way to the bed. Clare turned the TV on and we watched some cartoons while we ate.

* * *

><p>"So, are we… you know going to sleep in the same bed or…"<p>

"Clare, there are two beds. Just because we're rooming together, it doesn't mean I have to sleep with you."

"Well… I want to… share a bed with you."

"Okay, well come here."

I opened my arms and Clare smiled. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to me. I reached over and turned the light off. Just like before, Clare was moving her fingers all over my stomach and my chest, and my arms, only this time, she was moving dangerously close to the inside of my shorts. Since I was laying on my back, this was going to be slightly difficult, and I didn't want to be rude and shove her away.

Even though Clare and I have crossed the boundaries of touching each other, this is the first night I've actually touched her bare breasts, let alone see them. And now, her fingers were playing behind the waistband of my shorts.

"Clare?" I asked.

"Hm?" She responded.

"Um… what are you doing?" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice, but I know I failed. I felt Clare move and she was sitting up. Since we were lying in the middle of the bed, she didn't fall off the bed when she moved to straddle me. I placed my hands on her hips and waited for her to do something. She seemed to want to be in control, so I just let her.

Clare leaned down and she kissed my neck. She lingered there for a minute before she began kissing down my chest. My heart beat erratically against my chest when I realized that she continued her journey south. Her teeth sunk into my hipbones and I involuntarily moaned. Her tongue lapped at the mark and she moved to the other. She did it again, only harder, and my body jerked absentmindedly as another moan escaped my lips.

"Is this okay?" I heard her ask.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"I want to try something… will you let me?" Clare whispered.

"What do you want to try?" I asked.

Clare smoothed her hand up my thigh and she rubbed the place in between my legs. I groaned as her hand continued to move over my cock. The sensation was practically overwhelming, since I hadn't been touched by someone like this in such a long time. Clare pulled her hand back and I whimpered from the loss. I felt her tugging on my shorts and before I could say a thing, she yanked them down, along with my boxers.

"Turn the light on…" She commanded softly.

I blushed, thankfully she couldn't see it because the light was off; she was going to see my dick for the first time, and even though she doesn't have anything to compare it to, I hope she doesn't start freaking out and slam a pillow over it, but since she wants to see, I reached over and fumbled with the light switch, since I was nervous.

When the light illuminated the room, I looked at Clare's face. Which, again, was red; she licked her bottom lip and reached up shakily, and wrapped her hand around my cock. I watched her through half lidded eyes, the way she bit her lip in concentration, how her hand was slowly moving over me, and the way she would glance up at my face for some sort of clue to if she was doing something right.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

I nodded, and moaned when she gripped my cock harder. She pumped her fist faster, and I let out a loud appreciative moan when she twisted her hand. Clare did it again and I groaned and gripped the bed sheets. It felt fucking amazing, and Clare not having any experience made this so much better, because she seemed to know what the hell she was doing.

"Fuck, Clare…" I moaned.

It wasn't long until I came all over her hand, I tried not to laugh at the mortified look on her face, and when she squeaked. She got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water running, and I pulled my shorts back up as well as my boxers. Clare soon came back to the room and when she sat down on the bed, I practically pounced on her. Her body lay beneath mine, and we were kissing hard, fast, desperately.

I pushed my hips into hers and she moaned in my mouth. I liked the way that sounded, so I did it again, only much harder. The friction already caused my cock to grow hard again. It was already great what we were doing, but when Clare pushed at my chest, I watched as she tore her shirt over her head.

I leaned down and kissed her sternum before I moved to suck on one of her nipples. Clare moaned loud and I chewed hungrily on her nipple before I moved to the other. Clare's hands gripped my shoulders and she continued to moan, which was beautiful music to my ears. I kissed down her body and sucked on the skin below her belly button.

I moved back up and asked, "Can I take your shorts off?"

Clare swallowed hard. "Um—

"Same thing as before Clare, I won't do it unless you want me to, but I would really love it if you would let me touch you… especially here." I placed my hand over the place in between her legs, feeling herself already wet, soaking through her shorts and underwear.

"You're so wet for me Clare… can I touch you, please." I whispered as I traced the outline of her drenched panties.

"Y-yes! Eli touch me please." Clare whimpered.

I kissed her forehead and moved in between her legs. I pulled her shorts down, but left her panties on. I tossed her shorts to the side and watched her face turn red. She was really, really wet. And, it was obvious, seeing as there was a wet spot directly over her light purple panties. Clare separated her legs and she arched her hips from the bed. I leaned down and kissed her inner thighs, just to tease her for a bit, even though I knew she really needed to cum.

I placed a small kiss over her pussy and pushed her panties to the side, watching her fluids spill out of her. I groaned and leaned forward to taste her. The moment my tongue came in contact with her wet flesh, I let out a small moan. She tasted so fucking good. Her moans echoed in the room as I shifted my tongue up and down in between her folds. Her legs began to close, but I placed my hands on her inner thighs, holding them open.

"Mmm, Eli—ohh!" Clare moaned. "Please!"

I flicked my tongue over her clit a few times before I moved my tongue inside her. She was really tight, and her muscles clenched around my tongue. I moaned and thrust my tongue in and out of her tight hole. Clare's back arched, her hips moving up as well. I placed her legs over my shoulders, holding her body up as I continued to lick and suck on her sensitive skin.

I moved one of my hands to her ass and I slowly rubbed her bottom while my tongue moved fast over her clit.

"Oh god… ELI!" Clare cried out. Her body began to shake and I pulled away to watch her fluids spill out of her slowly, and dribbled down her inner thighs. I licked her clean and pushed her thighs off my shoulders and softly lay her on the bed.

"So," I started to say as I pulled the covers up over us and I turned the light switch off, "Do you regret coming with me on this trip?"

Clare didn't respond after a few seconds, and I figured she fell asleep. So, I kissed the top of her head.

"No… I don't regret any of it… I love you Eli, good night." She said sleepily.

"I love you too Blue Eyes, goodnight." I responded as I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pressed my chest against her back.

_I've been waiting all my life to make this moment feel so right. The feel of you just fills the night, so c'mon - just hold on tight_

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p>

Oh and I have some news. I'm still a good fan of the anime Naruto, and I might start back and start writing for some anime. If you guys like Naruto, or anime in general, be on the look out of some good anime writings ;) Especially since the pairing I might write about will probably one of my favorites, Sakura and Gaara, they're perfect for each other, besides Sasuke and Sakura. Okay so yeah, until then!


End file.
